Memories
by Lightning and Ice
Summary: There are things every one remembers. Sometimes they're little things, a conversation with a friend or a birthday party. Sometimes they're life altering.
1. Lysandra

AN/ Ice here. just want to make something clear: Lysandra is the daughter of Luna and Draco. She is female because i like that better. Lorcan is still her twin brother, and Scorpius will be soon. On with the story!

Lysandra Malfoy's first memory of her mother came from when she was 3.  
They had gone to a muggle gardening store because " They had better supplies." and were walking home when she was aware of someone behind them. He smelled yucky, like Daddy did when he had a bad day at work and came home late. Mummy walked faster as the Yucky Man started calling out and making strange comments. Suddenly she ducked into a building.

A woman at the desk said in a nasal voice, "Appointment?"

Mummy said, "No, we'll just be stopping to catch our breath."

The woman barked "No appointment, no loitering!"

Lysandra wondered why the woman was so mean. She didn't want to go back to the street with Yucky Man.

Mummy calmly said "Well, then we'll just be using your bathroom." Mummy pulled her into a bathroom and held her close. Then Mummy turned and Lysandra felt breathless and sick.

~OoO~

Suddenly they were home. Daddy walked in and yelled at Mummy for going to the muggle world and apparating in her condition. As Mummy rubbed Daddy's back she crept off to tell Lorcan of her story. Lorcan was jealous, he had only gone fishing.

~OoO~

AN2/ Did you love it? Hate it? tell me!


	2. Teddy

**Hey y'all this is Lightning this is my first chapter because I FINALLY figured out how to post things**

** Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, just remember that flames will be used to toast Ice and me some yummy s'mores**

Teddy's first real memory of death was when he was in his second year of Hogwarts.

He had been told all of his life that his parents and his grandfather had died when he was very young, but it didn't mean anything to him. He had never known them.

It was the first quidditch game of the year. He was just a spectator. He had tried out but, he hadn't made it. He wasn't very bitter though. He knew that this was one of the best Gryfindor teams in a long time.

He watched the team walk out onto the pitch as Luke Lewison calls their names. Chloe Pithington (a chaser), Leo Bryan (chaser), Katie Shaw ( chaser), Daniel Cargin (beater) Riley Hawkins (beater), Philip Mathews (seeker), and finally Bryan Hayes. Star chaser of Gryfindor, Captain, Head Boy, liked by everybody and the one person Teddy looked up too, except for Harry.

He shook hands with Hufflepuff's captain Leeson Gotren and the match started.

It was 20 minutes into it and Gryfindor was in the lead.

That's when it happened.

Philip was diving down for the snitch. Everybody was looking at him and a bludger hit Bryan from behind. He fell of off his broom.

They tried to stop his fall but, he was flying so low that it happened so quickly.

Professer McGonagall ran out onto the pitch and called for Madam Pomfrey. She apparated onto the pitch. Teddy couldn't see what she was doing but, he saw when she gave a slight shake of her head to Professor McGonagall. The whole stands were silent for a second and then there was complete chaos. People were crying, gasping, whispering, sobbing, Teddy even saw one girl faint.

Teddy had just stood there in shock. That was his mentor, who he aspired to be like.

Professor McGonagall magically amplified her voice and said " Everybody! That's enough!" her voice was hesitant for a moment. " proceed to you dormitories immediately and the heads of each house will meet you there.

He and his friends walked back in one huddle, all were silent trying not to cry.

p

Professor Longbottom told them that Bryan was dead. His neck was broken by the bludger.

That was the second that Teddy was struck by death. From that day on he was changed. He lived each day to the fullest.


	3. Victorie

AN/ Ice again. This is heavily based on the songs Fully Alive and Okay/Tina by Flyleaf. Listen to them!

Victorie's memory of her first encounter with true beauty and vanity would always be crystal clear to her.

In her fifth year at Hogwarts there was an extremely kind and generous girl in seventh year everyone looked up to. She was Head Girl.

One day she came up in the conversation between the girls in the Gryffindor common room.

"Have you seen the scars on her arms?" Maya Wood asked the room.

"When we were changing into our Quiddich robes i saw what looked like whiplashes on her back!" Chimed in Emma Mayne.

"Ooo, spicy! I bet all this good girl crap is just a cover up for something... Darker." She intoned.

It was then that they noticed the girl in question's best friend standing by the portrait hole and listening to their conversation.

"You little girls should all be ashamed of yourselves! How dare you judge someone based on their appearance?" the girl yelled.

They all ignored her. Victorie especially didn't care. One of her and Dominique's favorite games used to be to make up lives for people they saw walking down the street. This was no different, right?

The girl said "Well, you obviously aren't taking me seriously. Do you want to know how she got those scars?"

The girls all leaned in closer. Another thing to gossip about was always welcome.

"She is a halfblood. Mum was a witch, Dad a muggle. Mum never didn't tell him she was a witch until after Leyla was born. when he found out, he through her out on the streets and kept the baby."

"He took to the drink, not paying proper attention to her and hiring cheep nannies. As soon as she was old enough, She was left alone unless he decided to come home. When he did, more often the not he'd whip her. Eventualy she tried to kill her self. The hospital was the first time someone realized she existed"

"She was sent to a foster family that helped her recover. Professor Longbottem came and told her about Hogwarts and her life's been relatively normal since then. She was given a second chance and she isn't wasting it. You all should have learned something. Maybe now you'll all be less ignorant."

All the girls were humbled, but eventually forgot and moved on.

Victorie never did.


	4. Lily Luna

**Hey guys this is me, Lightning! Thanks for reading! Please Review if you have any suggestions and just if you liked it!**

This was Lily's first memory that her brother had actual nice genes in them.

Lily Luna Potter's little 6 year old heart was set that boys were always the worst creatures in the whole wide world. Well Teddy was ok sometimes, but her big brother James( who was 10) was so mean to her.

Lily was determined to never EVER talk to James ever again.

She was riding her little toy broom across her houses back yard.

There was a part of her backyard that had a lot of concrete. Lily wasn't watching and she fell of off her broom and fell on the concrete.

She scraped her knee and twisted her foot.

Lily just sat there sobbing. She saw James come out to the backyard and saw her and asked her what happened.

Lily sobbed out " I f-f-ell o-off my b-b-broom"

James said " What hurts? Obviously your knee but what else?"

" M-M-My f-f-foot"

" Can you walk?" asked James.

" I think" said Lily.

She tried to get up, but her foot really hurt.

She tried to get up, but James picked her up.

C'mon Lily. Let's go see mum to get you cleaned up"

That's when Lily realized that her brother wasn't all bad at least.

**Tell me what you think! Thank yall tons! - Lightning**


End file.
